The Liberation Commences
A ceasefire was proposed between the two sides, but the Nazi's did not wish to give up. We had reached The Ardennes, still pushing back the retreating forces. We found it hard to keep advancing as the winter winds cut at our faces as we walked. The Demigod Team (Still undercover from the mortal army), led by Sarah Devine, Daughter of Athena, leading the Armies across the Ardennes whilst under severe fire from German forces. "We need to split the teams up Sarah!" Karen Long, Daughter of Pallas (God of Warcraft) said to Karen as she took down a German sniper in cold blood. "I agree" Sarah nodded and turned to the Lieutenant in charge, "Sir, I am taking my squad around the East flank, you continue north" she finished but as he began to speak she sprinted off and we followed her across jagged rocks. Along the way we where greeted by a few Nazi snipers which we took out, The provailing winds kept chopping at our faces like knives until Carin (Daughter of Hades) halted. "Carin, come on, we need to keep going. Keep up" Karen shouted back to Carin who was staring into thin air. "Guys, what do you feel now?" she answered Karen, her French accent very distinctive. "I feel cold. This wind is a bloody nuisance" Darragh Cosgrove, Apollo's son said as he bended the light to make a little heat bubble around himself. "Exactly, the same wind we felt going North, weird or not?" Carin said, her black hair flowing out under her helmet. Her crystal eyes looking impediment on your soul as she glanced at you. "I see, you think a wind god is behind this... meterological indifference." Sarah said almost sarcastically but looked around cautiously, taking a step or two backwards. "Nein, you are not the only Demigods to grace the battlefield in this... Predicted victorious war" another voice echoed and as it nulled, s snow storm began to brew. "Who are you?!" Connor shouted, placing his scarf over his nose and mouth to keep insulated at the snow plastered the rocky mountain trail. "We are Nazi Squad #47, the Demigod Elite. I am Josef, Son of Khione, Goddess of Snow and Ice" Josef shouted and landed in front of us and surrounding us and around sixty other demigod soliders came over the snow-topped ridges, each armed with heavy weaponry. "You picked the wrong squad of Demigods to fight with!" Connor said as he began to get mad, making him grow in size. "A son of Kratos I see" one of Josef's commerades said. The wind picked up as Sarah gave a signal and the Apollo archers launched a volley of arrows at the opposing Demigods, but once of the demigods used the wind to halt the Arrows in mid-air, as they exploded we took this as an advantage. Kieran and his sister used the water in the Snow to form aqua tridents and floored two demigods standing on ridges. The Archers launched more arrows, this time hitting a few demigods and some knocked out of the air. Jason took flight but was tailed by two other aviated demigods who where clearly children of Aneomi with their swiftness through the air, dodging the shocks from the Sheet lightning Jason was manipulating. Connor tackled Josef, as Josef's fists turned to blocks of Ice and they began punching eachother. I decided to take on a girl who was a strange child as she stared at me, with only a dagger in hand. Before I could move, my worst nightmares flashed before my eyes. I stared at the face of Thanatos. I felt like death had kissed me and my life was sinking into the snowy undergrowth. Then the connection broke, my vision cleared and I saw the girl lying in the ground. Bullet in the head. "A child of Phobos. They can be the most lethal of enemies, but the best of friends." Tyrese (Son of Iris) said as he commenced in a brawl with two male demigods. We had to move past these guys and get to Berlin. France needed Liberation, and FAST. ~Ers Category:Ersason219 Category:WWD Category:World War Demigod Category:Chapter Page